


Check Yes (or No)

by TickleMyPickle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, All that cute shit when kids ask "Do you like me? I like you", Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Best Friends, Cheesy, Fluff, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Implied Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, It's better than the tags, Kid Fic, Louis/Liam - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Primary School, Promise, They are children-- Not Ageplay, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMyPickle/pseuds/TickleMyPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last crease was flattened out and the first thing Liam saw was all the red hearts. He wondered how real hearts move and if they actually look like that. But once his eyes found the words, none of that mattered and his heart sped up.</p>
<p>  <em>Will you be my Valentine?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Yes (or No)

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day Fluff

Mrs. Johnson’s year 2 class came running in from recess time. “Don’t forget to hang your coats up,” she called out. 

Liam watched from his coat cubby as Lucy ran up to their teacher pulling on the woman’s grey, knee-length skirt crying out that Brandon pushed her on the playground. “No I didn’t!” Liam’s sure that he had. The class watched as Mrs. Johnson told Brandon to sit in the chair next to the blackboard. Giggles erupted around the poster filled room as the young boy sat down. She asked Lucy if he had scratches but the girl in the pink flowered dress said no. 

“You can go back to your seat then, Lucy. Bandon’s sitting here with me and we’ll be starting our next subject soon.”

The whole class knew what subject she was talking about and it was their favorite. They saw Mrs. Johnson bring out the arts and craft box from the closet and from the corner of his eye, Liam saw Niall jump out of his seat excitedly. Liam smiled and shook his head. How was Niall his best friend? He didn’t know, honestly.

“Class as you know, Valentine’s Day is coming up.” She set the box down on the front table and opened it. Inside, the box contained colored paper, glitter, glue, and Liam’s favorite, the two packs of 100 scented markers. “Our goal today is to make cards for your parents.”

“What if I only have a mum?” Harry called out. “I can’t make two then like everyone else.” Harry was Louis’ best friend and when the two of them were together in class (which was “alwaaaayssss”) they were the funniest duo Liam’s ever known. Even if he hadn’t met many duo’s in his 6 years of life. 

“Then make one for just your mum,” she smiled back. “Or you can make one for your sister too if you’d like.” Harry made a disgusted face but Liam knew that he meant it jokingly.

The ladies went first to get their supplies. “T’ink I’m gonna make a paper aeroplane, Li. Whadda t’ink?” 

Liam’s gaze shifted to his best friend, Niall. “We’re supposed to make cards though,” Liam’s eyebrow furrowed. 

“Yeah but, we could race ‘em!” Thanks to Niall’s face, it looked like he just came up with the best idea in the world. “It would be so cool! I could make a red one and you can make a blue-“ 

“Niall, no more talks about wasting the class paper right?” Niall’s eyes bulged starring right at Liam, his back to their teacher whose voice rung out above the playful laughter of the class.

Liam couldn’t help but crack a smile as his blond friend squeaked out a “No.” He could see his teacher smiling too, but he won’t tell Niall that. 

Mrs. Johnson was helping Kristina fold her paper in half when she said, “Boys, you may go now. Niall, only two pieces for you.” 

“What if I mess up?” He challenged. Niall was going to try out for a small ensemble roll in a musical at this theatre Liam didn’t know about—whatever that all meant. He was sure Niall was testing his acting skills now. 

“Then I’ll help you,” she replied. He huffed and went to the box as Liam was pulling out blue and purple pages. 

“Maybe you can come over to my house and we can make aeroplanes. We’ll even race them, red and blue!” Niall nodded and went back to his seat, not accepting Liam’s cheer up.  
Liam shrugged. Going back to his seat, he watched Louis scribble harshly at his paper. Harry watched and told him how to spell a word. Liam laid his supplies down at his desk, securing the markers in the little hole designated for them before sitting down in the seat in front of Louis and Harry. 

He folded his paper hamburger style making sure it was perfect on each side and picked up the red cherry scented marker. The ink stained the blue sheet as he started writing to his dad.

Liam abruptly stopped when he felt a nudge in his back and caught a glimpse as a white folded paper flew by him. He twisted around quickly to see who threw it. Louis and Harry were looking down at their papers working and no one else made suggestions pointing that it was them so he turned back around to finish his letter.

This time he felt a poke on his side. “Ahem.” Liam’s back straightened. “Ahem, Liam,” a whispered voice said. The person was so close he could feel the heat on his ear. It tickled him so he rubbed it on his Batman shirt to satisfy the tickle. He turned around to see Louis looking at him. “Are you gonna get that?” he asked signaling to the thrown paper. 

Liam briefly looked at the messy folded paper then at Louis then at Harry then back to Louis. “No,” he drew out sensing the heavy atmosphere. 

“But it’s for you!” Louis howled out. “Ow! Harry don’t step on my foot. I thought you were my best mate?”

“You’re too obvious,” whispered Harry. “And loud.” He rolled his eyes playfully and picked up the orange marker. 

Louis looked back at Liam and repeated in a muttered voice, “but it’s for you!” 

Liam felt a smile creep onto his face and reached down to get the paper and faced front in his desk. As he was unfolding it, he heard Louis- “Harry, he’s opening it, oh god” and Harry- “Yeah I know, stop hitting me you weirdo” in the background. 

The last crease was flattened out and the first thing Liam saw was all the red hearts. He wondered how real hearts move and if they actually look like that. But once his eyes found the words, none of that mattered and his heart sped up.

_Will you be my Valentine?_

Two boxes were underneath with the words; _Yes_ and _No_ were next to them.

Liam picked up the red marker he was using before and checked one box quickly before folding it back up and not-so-stubbly throwing it behind him for Louis to catch.

He heard Louis scramble to get the white paper. “Lou, let go of my arm and just look.”

Liam checked _Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! <3
> 
> This is essentially the note I was envisioning. http://cdn4.minted.com/2009/11/14/20/48/37/d6c6f5fb6928e631bfdbea16a7d35b5f 
> 
> All comments are welcome! *Kisses you*


End file.
